Pocket full of sunshine
by LikeKickAss
Summary: AU  Something really weird happened when the 11th doctor regenerate to the 12th doctor
1. Chapter 0

"_I still now don't know what it happened when I changed to the "twelve doctor", I don't know if I did bad the process or If the machine wasn't prepared... It was so weird. At first I felt so bad, I don't knowed what to do and the way that I had to accept it but... If you ask me now If it was a good idea still with it... I will say yes" –15th doctor_

My body started to feel weak, tired, as an old machine waitting to go to the trash. That was really weird because, until then, all my old bodies worked for a really long time. Maybe on the change process that body was hurted or maybe I don't take care as I should, all the adventures, the travels, the monsters... Everything makes my body shout and say:  
>"<em>That's all doctor, I need a change, and I want it now!<em>"

I walked across the room, one time and another... Thinking about if is it a good idea. One side of my fabolous brain tell me that is too soon for the change, but then my body start to make me feel the pain. Finally, first time ever, I decided don't pay attention to what my brain say and accept that I'm borken and I need to go to the doctor (Sarcastic, really? Beacuse I'm a doctor, and I need a doctor... Well that's not important).

I put out my coat, pull out my tie and I walked to the center of the room like the last eleven times, and like the last eleven times I don't wanted to leave yet... But is something that I have to do If I want to still alive. I looked to my reflex for last time, beautiful hair, eyes and yeah two hand and two legs... Sucks that when I start to take affection to my body I have to change it. Monsters, aliens, angels... This doesn't scare me, but everytime that I feel near to the regeneration If I said that I'm not scared of it, I'm a liar. It hurts, so much.

In the process, I feel like when you are in the roller coaster, it's funny at the begining (You feel tickles in the stomach) but when arrives to the middle you feel pain, your body start to destroy in peaces and you start to shout... But that don't takes to any place. At the end, when you could open your eyes, you turn to feel the tickles but now on the fingers and the toes. If somebody was interested, that's what I feel.

I said that I don't pay attention to what my brain said to me? Bad decision doctor!

I was on the floor, when I feel the tickles in my toes, and I started to wake up slowly. The room was spinning, really quickly, but when I rise up all stopped. Two legs, to arms... But really skinny arms and shorter than the other times, I had no muscles and a really beautiful manicure... "_Weird_" Said my brain. My lips were soft like my cheeks, and the clothes that I was wearing (As the doctor eleven) were so large... I was skinny and I was shorter than the other times. My pants fall down to the floor and I found skinny legs and with a really white skin. Scared I put my hands on the hair and I found that I have long, red hair who ended in my... _What the fuck! _and ran across the room trying to found a mirror.

–_Dear lord_ -I said when I saw my reflex again in the mirror- _Boobs! Oh god, I have a pair of boobs -_And I touched it with booth hands_- I'm a woman!_


	2. Chapter 1

–_¿What are you doing? _–Asked 10th doctor hologram from one of the sides of the room–.

–_¿What do you think? Prepearing all to regenerate again..._

–_You can not do that! _–Shouted 5th doctor hologram who appeared suddenly–.

–_¿Why not? I mean, something failed so I'm trying to discover what..._

–_You was not prepeared for the change, that's what it happened _–Said 8th doctor–.

–_Oh, ¿Really! I never imagine it! _–Add 11th doctor in a sarcastic way–_ So clever doctor!_

–_Shut up sparkly hair! _–Shouted 8th doctor, and they started to argue as always–.

–_Doctors... DOCTORS! _–1st doctor hologram appeared, everybody shut up– _We are here for help our partner the 12__th__ doctor, who is in a trouble not for arguing... For the record, nice hair..._

–_Thank you! _–I smiled– _But, what can I do? Everybody knows about doctor, the man with the prodigious mind, the lord of time... And now... __**I'm a pocket full of sunshine**__!_

–_Love that song! _–10th doctor said–.

–_You still having your prodigious mind, and you still having the TARDIS... _–Add 3rd doctor–.

–_Yes, that's true... But look! _–I take off my shirt just covering my new boobs–_ No muscles!_

–_Just me have muscles from all of us 12... _–Said 9th doctor, the other doctors agree–.

–_12 be clear... The problem is that you don't want to be a woman, that's all! You are afraid, but like all of us when we change our boody! You need some time and you will find better, try to find a partner start to work! And everything will go like always _–Closed 1st doctor–.

I wanted to replay to the 1st doctor words, but suddenly, the door opened making a lot of noise and letting the wind come into my lab. All the holograms disappear and then, when I tried to know who oppened my door a sparkly light dazzled my eyes, making me lose my sense.

–_Hey! Redhead! _–A noisy voice shouted– _¿Are you ok?  
>–¿Who is she? <em>–Other voice sound on my head–._  
>–I don't know dude! She's sleeping... <em>–Said the first voice–_ Wait! Look! Hello sweetie...  
>–¿Sweetie? –<em>I said angry– _Except my granny nobody can call me in that way... Ouch! _–Shouted–.

A horrible headache destroyed all my senses in a second. My hand move quickly to my head trying to found some calm, but that was impossible, a sound beat really loud on my brain. When I opened my eyes, I was into a little jail near other jails like mine. Two boys was looking to me and talking really loud. The one with the black hair started to talk.

–_Sorry redhead, I was trying to be nice... ¿What are you doing here?_

–_I don't know, I was on... On my house and suddenly Puff! I was here... A light appeared..._

–_Yeah! _–Said the blonde one– _The same happened to us, but don't worry we will be out there soon... _–The other boy snorted– _¿What?_

–_Since I arrived here, you are saying the same man! I'm bored about it..._

–_But is the true! He will come to save us! _–Shouted really offended–.  
>–<em>Wait! Calm down, ¿Who will come to save us? <em>–I asked from my little jail–.  
><em>–The doctor! My mum Sally was in troubles, and he save her! I still trying to found him just for thank what he done and to try to be his partner... He's awesome<br>–I'm starting to think that the doctor is unreal...  
>–The doctor is real! Everybody here except you met him before!<br>–¿Everybody here met the doctor? _–I asked, ¿The one who is doing that is trying to foun me?–.

–_Well, they met him or somebody close to them... ¿You met the doctor?_

–_¿The doctor? Sure! _–I'm a liar, I will go to hell– _We use to be friends...  
><em>

Suddenly, the door from the end of the corridor opened. Two gray... ¿Monsters? ¿Robots? I don't know what is that... Appeared whit a really curious voice and moving really slowly. They walked across the corridor and stopped infront of my jail. The mouth of one of them opened and a little hologram of a young man appeared, he smailed and started to talk.

–_Dear doctor! It's a pleasure meet you, I'm a big fan of your job Lord of time. Please accompany my friends to a dinner that I specially prepeared for you. See you! _–And disappeared–.

–The two _things_ opened the door– _Please doctor, follow us...  
>–Wait! <em>–The blonde guy shouted– _¿Are you the doctor? But my mum told me that he is a man...  
>–Your mum is Sally Sparrow ¿Right? –<em>The boy smiled to me– _Ok! ¿Where is your boss?_

I followed the two_ things _across the corridor waitting to found the one who thinks is my biggest fan. I was a bit scared, everybody expect to foun a suited man, the lord of time, with a big smile and talkin about science and the weird things that I like, but now he will found a "_pocket full of sunshine_" (Damn 10th doctor... That's the worst song ever and is always on my mind).

–_Hey! _–Shouted the boy with the black hair– _¿Why is she wearing underpants?  
>–Who knows... My mum told me that the doctor is a bit weird<em>


	3. Chapter 2

"_But doctor... That's impossible!" _–Said the little skinny man–.

"_Ok! ¿How much are you paying to everybody for saying that? Yes, I'm the doctor and yes..."_

"_You are a woman... Awesome! Brilliant doctor! I'm so glad that you are here for dinner with me"_

"_I had no option..." _–I was kidnapped– "_But, ¿Where is my Tardis?"_

"_All on his time doctor, first we have to dinner, talk about our things" _–And he smiled–.  
>"<em>I never refuse free diner" <em>–And I sat in front of him– "_Oh! ¿Why are this two guys in jails?"_

"_Well, they are not important... ¿Chicken?"_

While we was having the dinner, we talk about science and all my travels. He knows everithing about me, my partners, my adventures, my lovers (Yeah 10th doctor was a _hot mess_) and If I'm honest... I love to have a fan, that was the first fan that I met (And maybe the only one that I have).

"_Doctor, before leaving I want to show you something from my collection"_

"_Well, but I have to leave soon... After that I want my Tardis back" _–He smiled again–.

We moved to another room, bigger with a lot of light but no windows. At the background there was a big machine covered by a purple blanket. He ran across the room and take off the blacket. In front of my eyes appeared a big machine, with and enormous compartment, a kind of weird glass and two cans. I looked that machine amazed, I had never seen something like that.

"_Really impressive... ¿You made it? ¿What can you do with that machine?"  
>"Yes, Is my biggest job, The machine works with moon light, the moon reflex on the glass and became liquid, the liquid fall into the cans..."<em>

"_I know that... I'm the doctor! But I can not imagine why somebody will need that. Moon light liquid is only used to petryfy people... And only if you use it well..."_

"_¿Have I told you that I'm your biggest fan? Well, fans biggest dream is became like the idol, I buy the same clothes that you do, I go to the same places, I read all your adventures... But I can not be like you... So I decided to make that machine"_

"_¿You want to petryfy me? ¿For what? ¿Made me stay here forever?"  
>"No, I will petryfy you for take your brain. If I want to be like you I have to be as inteligent as you are doctor! Tonight we will became one!"<em>

"_Sorry if I'm not really excited with the idea, but..."_

Before ending that sentence I hit him and ran across the room trying to found a door, but two of the weird _things _that he have were waitting for me. They catch me and return me back to the jails.

"_Doctor!" _–Shouted the blond boy– "_¿Are you ok?"  
>"Yes... Great! I ecould scape but I decide to came to save you two!" <em>–I smiled– "_You are welcome!_"

"_Lair, they catch you while you were trying it..."_

"_That's another way to apreciate the story!" _–The black hair guy smiled–.

"_¿What it happened? ¿What did he say?"_

"_Well, he is my fan, he invite me to dinner and now... He wants to take my brain! Nice ¿Really?"_

"_¿And why are us here?"_

"_He said that you two... Are not important! The important thing is that we have to save me!"_

"_You save my mum... So I have to help you doctor"  
>"¿What? Oh no! I'm not going to do anything... I don't know you!"<em>

"_¿What are you doing here?"_

"_I was in the house of Rose Tyler house... We are friends, or something like that"_

"_I never liked Rose... I've got it! He want to found me so he look in the house of the people that I met on my travels! He kidnapped them... God, sorry for all that!"_

–The blonde boy smiled again– _"Don't worry doctor! I so glad to met you..."_

"_¿Sorry? ¿And you accept it! You will pay for that redhead!"_

"_It's doctor! I'm the lord of time! Respect me Sir!"_


End file.
